Hetalia ToD 2014!
by XxAri-sanxX
Summary: Since there hasn't been a ToD for a while...I'VE MADE ONE FOR YOU FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS! This is rated M for yaoiness,humor and language!ALSO THERE WILL BE CRAZINESS IN THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS,BUT IT WILL TONE DOWN IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS!
1. Intro!

**Intro**

**Host: Ariri (me!**

**Hair: long black and curlyish hair**

**Height: 5 ft.**

**Appearance: has a white flowy top,dark blue and skinny jeans,and white sneakers.**

**Likes: Desserts!**

**Dislikes: Snobs,jumpscares and strict people!**

**AT AN OLD MANSION...**

Ariri: Ok! Let's get this motherfucker started! *snaps fingers and the nations appear*

England: Where the bloody hell are...0_0 Nopenopenopenope!

Italy: Doitsu save me! *white flag*

America: Dayum! Dude,has it been that long?

France: hohohohohon!

Ariri: Welcome to mah ToD! Where you will be fucked!

Hungary: Is there yaoi!?

Ariri: YUS!

Prussia & Austria: Dear god...

Kool aid guy: AWWWW YEEEAAAHH!

Everyone: Da fuq?

South Korea: *Comes in like a wrecking balll* SUP' BITCHES!

China: Aiyaa! Fix that wall,aru!

Ariri: I got this *fixes wall with magic* Ok! now we need to get crazy !

Canada:Hi...

Ariri: Canada mah boi!

Everyone else; Who?

Ariri: The one where JB and Drake was from,DUH! Are ya'll dumb or naw!?

Everyone:...oh

Japan: Oh I need my notebook and camera for me to make a doujinshi! *searches in his Hatsune Miku backpack*

Russia: Can I become one with everybo-

Ariri: If it means fucking them to the max...NOPE!

Russia: *insert a dark purple aura*

Germany: So...vhat are the rules?

Ariri: Wait ok!

England: *crosses arms* This place is old!

Ariri; Hold up! YO LEVI!

Levi: What i-0_0 THIS IS A MESS! *cleans everything up instantly* There!

Ariri: Thank you...now go fuck Eren!

Levi: WHAT!?

Hungary: Oh my gursh! *nosebleeds*

Ariri: Well thats the intro,now for the dayum rules!

**-M rated truth or dares are allowed! Like lemony yaoi!**

**-No deaths! ok child!?**

**- I'll only post three or four sets of ToD's per chapter!**

**-OC's are allowed! Minimum is 5!**

**See you in the next chapter and send in Truth or Dares Pleeaaase!**

**NO MEAN COMMENTS PLEASE! I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS FUNNY!**


	2. FUCK YEAH BITCHES!

Ariri: Testing testing! Is my mic on guys?! *pats the mic*

Countries: Yup!

Ariri: Ok! Hello *in a dark voice* MOTHERFUCKERS!

Countries: 0_0 Da fuq!?

Ariri: I HAVE TRUTHS AND DARES FROM A SPECIAL REVIEWER! *nae nae*

Prussia: The hell is wrong with you today!? *WTF face*

Ariri: IDK!? Well! These dares will fuck ya'll arses up so sit yo dicks and asses down!

Everyone: Wat...Da...Fuq...

S. Korea: *comes in like a rednose* WHERE DEM TITTIES! *rapeface*

Ariri: Woah! Calm YO titties down!

England: I will never understand the concept of a girl on crack. *sighs*

Russia: Well the good news is she isn't creepy...*gets glomped by the spawn of Satan,Belarus*

Belarus: MARRY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Russia: DON'T RAPE MEHHHH!

Italy: Ve...Let me read the ToD's! *reaches for the paper of ToD's*

**_From: Detective-Sheep_**

_**Okaaaaaaaaaay Hyello. Call me Sheep, Nice to meet you, Anyway, I have some Ideaseseses!**_

_**-Canada Has to French Kiss Russia, put some 'Umph' Into it, Canada!**_

_**-England Has to dress up as A wooly mammoth with carrot nipples. [Don't ask why.]**_

_**-America Must Dress up as a Baby, Only wearing a diaper and bonnet, Bro!**_

_**-Make France Seduce Everyone with a smexy dance.**_

_**-Make Prussia Lick everyone's shoes, the bottom part.**_

_**-And Japan must Watch Tentacle Porn with England To see where it leads.**_

America: Dayum! Thats all dares!?

Japan: Yup!

Canada: *blushface* Uummmm,ok. *walks over to Russia*

Russia: Hello comrade Matv- *Gets french kissed by Canada*

Hungary: *takes photo* SMASH YOUR CANADIAN LIPS INTO HIM! *wolf whistles*

**AFTER A FIVE MINUTE HOT MAKEOUT SESSION...Brought to you by Billy Mays!**

Canada: *pulls away blushing*

Russia: ^J^

Everyone who gets shipped with Mattie: *glares at Russia*

America: *laughs* OMG!...Iggy you have to dress up like a bigass mammonth with carrot nipples!

Everyone: *laughs hard as FUCK*

England: *glare of death* Grrrrr...*goes to change then comes back*

Ariri: *laughs* HOLDUP! Your tits bro! *laugh*

*The milkshakes song starts playing*

Everyone: *laughs*

**AFTERLAUGHINGANDRAPINGYAOINESSLATER!...**

Ariri: NEXT BITCH!

China: Umm America...*sweatdrops* you have to dress up as a baby,aru.

America: WAT!? *snaps fingers* HELL TO THE NAW!

Ariri: I'LL SEND IN SLENDY! AIN'T THAT RIGHT JEFF!?

Jeff: Fuck yeah! *insert a badass pose here!*

America: 0_0...YOLO BRO! *runs like Sonic to change then comes back*

Ariri: *laughs* HI ALFIE~! *kissy face*

Everyone: *laughs*

America: Fuck ya'll...Can I be my hero self again!? *groans*

Ariri: NOPE! CAUSE IMMA BLACKMAIL YOUR ASS! *takes pic*

America: *tries to take the pic away* Give it to the HERO! *accidently steps on a box*

Box: WHY BITCH WHY!? *dies*

Everyone: Da fuq!?

France: I need music! *strips ALL his clothes off*

*Insert "Drunk in Love" here*

France: *sways his HAIRYASSSELF body to the beat with a rose in his MOTHAFUCKING mouth* You want some of this,hohohon~! *winks*

Everyone: *throws up* NO BITCH!

Germany: Bruder! You got a dare!

Prussia: *reads the dare* I HAVE TO LICK!?

Ariri: *chuckles* That sounded wrong!

France: Hohoho- *gets bitchslapped*

Ariri: NO RAPING OK!?

Prussia: ANYVAY!...Let me start with West! *bends down to lick Germany's bottom shoe part*

Germany: *blushes* Vhat the!?

Prussia: *pulls away* THERE! NOW FOR ARIRI!

Ariri: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NONONONO! THESE ARE BRAND NEW MAH BOI!

Prussia: VHY IS THE AWESOME ME GETTING TORTURED!?

**AFTER LICKING SHOES AND...INNUEDO JOKES LATER...**

Hungary: I love this reviewer! HA! TAKE THAT PRUSSIA! I GOT NO DARES BITCHES!

Ariri: STRAIGHT UP MOTHERFUCKERS! *high fives Hungary...LIKE A BAUS!* Now! Japan!

Japan: Yes Ariri-san!

Ariri: *whispers the dare in his ear* NOW GO CHILD!

Japan: 0_0 *blushes and walks over to Iggy* England-san, I got something to show you in the other room...

England: Ok. BECAUSE THESE PEOPLE DON'T BLOODY KNOW HOW IM FEELING RIGHT NOW!

Canada: Its okay Arthur.

England: Thanks Matthew. *Walks to the room with Japan*

**IN THE ROOM...**

Japan: *puts on the tentacle porn*

England: What's this?

Japan: Something...

AFTER 5 MIN!

*moaning is heard! OHMYGURSH!*

Ariri and Hungary: *nosebleed*

Canada: Send in reviews please!

America: Yeah,what Mattie said!

Ariri: *cleans her nose with a tissue* FOLLOW AND REVIEW! :D

IM GONNA DO THE OTHER REVIEW SO DONT WORRY! ITS JUST IM BUSY WITH A UPCOMING TRIP! :)

**AND NO MEAN COMMENTS!**

**AND I DON'T OWN HETALIA!**


	3. Feliz Complaños Bitch!

Ariri: HAPPY MOTHERFUCKING BIRTHDAY ALFRED!

America: Thanks dudette!

Sheep: I has arrived...FUCKERS!

**Co-Host: Sheep**

**Gender: Female**

**Eye color: Purple**

**Hair: The most insane freaking hair you will ever see on a white lady. (DEM CURLS!)**

**Appearance: Tall, Medium Brown-Red Hair, Rainbow Cape, Teal Fedora, and a sweet tux that is blue, purple and green on the shirt, and orange and silver on the pants. It's epic.**

**Likes: Children, Cooking, Saving the day, Weapons, Animals, Hats, Potatoes, Cheese, My awesome scowl, Japanese (Language), Russia, Italy, Iggy, Canada (Country as well as Hetalia.), Knowledge, And Drawing.**

**Dislikes: France (Hetalia version, I love the country.), Being threatened (Threatens them back), Dumb people, People who can't spell when they're in the 8th grade (I think that is irrational.), and Meat. (VEGETARIAN!)**

Everyone except Ariri: WERE FUCKED...

Japan: Can I read the ToD's?

Sheep: YES!

_**Ok! Hey I'm Vikky and I' from Bulgaria (I don't speak English verry well..sorry!) Soo...**_

_**-England must tell America he is in love with him! Pleace! 33333**_

_**-Japan, America, England and France have to watch scary movie! **_

_**-Hungary must tell 3 of her favorite Hetalia couples! **_

_**Thats all!**__ 3333_

Sheep: *derp* HURRY ENGLAND BEFORE I GET MAD!

Ariri: Italy,what does the scouter say about her anger level!?

Italy: Ve! IT'S OVER 9000!

Germany: *insert a WTF face here*

England: *blushes while walking towards America* Alfred...I love...you *hugs*

America: I knew it! *man hug*

South Korea: MAKE SURE HIS TITTIES ARE NOT SUFFOCATING!

Sheep: HE HAS NO TITS MY BOY!

**AFTER A LONG AFFECTIONATE HUG LATER~!**

Ariri: OK NOW MURICA,IGGY,JAPAN AND FRANCE LA PINCHE HOMOSEXUAL! [The damn homosexual] Must see..."Deliver us from evil"!

Sheep: THAT'S SOME SCARY SHIT! Not for me though...

France: Does it have se-

Sheep: *pulls out a gun* Say something and I'll shoot you!

France: 0_0

Ariri: GO WATCH IT IN THE OTHER ROOM!

America,England,France and Japan: *walks inside the room*

**AFTER CRYING LIKE A PUSSY,AND SCREAMING LATER...**

America: Devils...Demons...EVERYWHE- *gets bitchslapped*

China: Calm down aru!

Ariri: Hungary tell us your DAYUM OTP's!

Hungary: Ok! I like DeNor,SuFin,and LietPol!

Sheep: Ok...NOW FOR YOUR FRIEND'S ToD'S ARIRI!

Ariri: HOLD UP! She's coming here!

Ahnaya: *bursts through the wall* EELLLLLOOOO!

**Co-Host: Ahnaya**

**Eye color: Dark Brown**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair: Curly and black mothafucka!**

**Appearance: Tall-ish, Has a dark blue sweater,with blue jeans...AND SHADES FOR AWESOMENESS! ALSO JORDANS! (red and black)**

**Likes: OMG ANIME,YAOI AND MORE!**

**Dislikes: People who take away her yaoi collection!**

Levi: AGAIN!? *fixes the wall* Brats these days...

Russia: Go ahead comrade.

_**Truths:**_

**_France: If you could date anyone in the room,who would it be?_**

**_Dares:_**

**_England: Eat 20 big macs without throwing up!_****  
**

Sheep and Ariri: TELL US MANWHORE!

France: I like Arthur~,hohoho- *gets shot by a shitload of skittles*

Sheep and Ariri: TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHER FUCKER!

England: The frog likes me!?

Ahnaya: (secretly a FrUk shipper) FUCK YEAH HE DOES! *gangnum styles with South Korea*

South Korea: OPPA GANGNUM STYLE! :D

Germany: England you have to eat 20 burgers.

Ariri: FROM MICKEY D'S!

England: NOPE! My scones are far more better!

Ariri: *cough* Ittasteslikeshit *cough*

England: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Sheep: JUST EAT IGGY!

England: Dear god...*begins eating*

**AFTER 20 MINUTES LATER...**

England: Oh no! *runs towards the trash can and throws up*

Trash can: WHY BITCH,WHY!?

Everyone: Da fuq!?

Sheep: Now for my AWESOME ToD's!

Ariri: Aww yeah bitches! *nae nae*

Prussia: NOT AWESOMER THAN ME!

Sheep: FINE! It's to your level then!

Prussia: Good!

Austria: This is from Sheep!

Ahnaya: I WANNA READ!

**_GUESS WHO'S BACK BIOTCHES! Yep. Sheep is back for ya'll. MUAHAHAHHHHAH!_**

**_-First of all, Canada and Russia have to french kiss again, but give them their own room. Russia beat up all who glare at him with his pipe! MATTIE IS HIS!_**

**_-I dare everyone to try and not whimper and hide at my extremely creepy glare/giant frown. [I have scarred people 20 years older than me into running away from using it.]_**

**_-Japan and England obviously have something there, so make Japan stroke Iggy's Brows for 5 minutes straight. In front of everyone. If he attacks you, he'll most likely forget about everyone around him._**

**_-To Canada: You like Russia, right? Cuz I KNOW YOU DO. O J O_**

**_-America has to Deeply kiss [and like kissing] France._**

**_-America, did you like dressing up as a baby?_**

**_-Prussia, *Sighs* you have to eat 50 onions with Vegemite. [Also known as Marmite.] Uncooked._**

**_And finally... _**

**_-Everyone must end a chapter by smashing a lawn gnome on the person to their right's head._**

**_Okaaaay! Done. See ya next time, Ariri! SHEEP OUT!_**

**_The Mysterious Detective Agent Dr._**** Sheep**

Ahnaya: YOU'RE A SP- *gets her mouth covered with skittles*

Sheep: Don't spill my identitiy!

Ahnaya: *nods*

Ariri: CANADA,MY BOI, GO KISS RUSSIA AND HE MUST FUCK YOU REAL HARD!

Canada: *blushes red* W-what!?

Ahnaya:...(secretly a AmeCan shipper)...I DON'T SHIP IT!

Sheep: Here hit France to let it all out!

Ahnaya: * In Austria's voice* Someone's going to get a spanking! *drags France away*

France: NOOOOOOOO!

Canada: R-Russia,can I kiss you again?

Russia: Da! *gets kissed by Canada*

Canada: *gets picked up by Russia and carries him into a room*

*Insert moaning here!*

Hungary: Good thing I have the yaoi cam in there!

Japan,Ariri and Sheep: *nosebleed*

Denmark: OK! Sheep,you must show ALL of us your frown!

Sheep: *INSERT THE MOST SCARIEST FROWN HERE*...

Everyone:...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Spain: The chica is even more scarier than Slenderman!

Slenderman: I'm gonna pop some tags! Only got $20 in my pocket~!

Nagisa: THE PIMP HAS ARRIVED BIATCHES!

Ariri: SWAG.

Sheep: JAPAN STROKE DEM EYEBROWS ON ENGLAND!

Japan: Ok *blushes*

England: *sees Kiku walking towards him* Hi Japan.

Japan: *strokes Iggy's eyebrows*

England: *blushes* What are you doing?

**AFTER 5 MINUTES OF MOANING YAOINESS...**

Hungary: I must make a doujinshi of this! *runs to the work room*

Japan: *stops stroking* Sorry about that...

England: It's ok! Now what's next?

Sheep: MATTIE DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR RUSSIA!?

Ariri: OR NAW!?

Canada: Y-yeah *blushes*

America: Mattie!

Prussia: Birdie!

Cuba: Mateo!

Ukraine: Matthew!

France: *comes back with red marks and bruises* Matheiu!

Russia: STAY AWAY FROM MATVEY...DA.

Ahnaya: NO SHIPPING WARS OKAY!

Japan and Hungary: *nods*

Poland: Alfred has to like,kiss France!

Ariri and Sheep: YOU GOT THAT DAYUM RIGHT MOTHERFUCKER!

America: Dear God...fine! *walks up to France*

France: Hi Amer- *gets kissed SO DEEPLY*

**AFTER A FRENCH-AMERICAN MAKEOUT SESSION LATER...**

America: OH GOD! *runs to the trash can*

Trash can: SERIOUSLY BITCH!?

Everyone: Da fuq,it talked again!

Cuba: I must be high as fuck!

Romano: *smacks Alfred* American bastard! Answer this! *hands him the ToD sheet*

America: *reads* NO...JUST NO...

Ahnaya: AND THAT'S HOW LADY GAGA WAS MADE!

Ariri: I wonder about how Miley was made...

Sheep: NOT THAT BITCH!

Ariri: THAT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE YOU MADE IN YOUR LIFE ALFRED!

America: Sorry bro! I was drunk then I-

Canada: Ok! let's move on!

Austria: Prussia must eat 50 onions with Vegemite [Marmite]...UNCOOKED.

Prussia: SO UNAWESOME!

Ariri: YO MIKASA! PRUSSIA DOESN'T WANT TO EAT!

Mikasa: *grabs an onion then forces it into Prussia's mouth* EAT OR YOU'LL DIE!

Prussia: *chews defeatedly*

**AFTER 50 ONIONS!**

Prussia: Oh shit! *runs to the trash can*

Trash can: PEACE BITCH! *runs away*

Prussia: HELL NO BASTARD! *gets in a cadillac and starts to chase it*

Everyone: Have we been smoking!?

Nagisa: MAYBE!

Hosts: *reads the final dare* AWW YEAH!

Germany: Vhat is it!?

Ariri: WE MUST SMACK EACH OTHER'S CRACKHEADS WITH A LAWN GNOME!

Sheep: *sees France to her right*DIE BITCH! *Smashes the lawn gnome on his head*

France: Why you must hit me!? *rubs his head*

Ariri: HURRY THE FUCK UP! AND SMASH THE LAWN GNOME ON IGGY! (No offense Artie!)

France: *smashes* Sorry mon che- *gets punched*

**FATALITY**

Ariri: Ok since he's passed out...YOUR TURN IGGY!

Sheep: YES,GO! *eats skittles*

England: *hits Italy*

Italy: Ve! Doitsu he hitted me! *whimpers*

Germany: *kisses Italy's head* Here just hit me...

Hungary: *takes photo* Perfect as fuck!

Germany: *hits Japan*

Japan: Ow! *hits China*

China: AIYAA! *hits Russia*

Russia: *insert the most CREEPIEST smile here* That hurted privet China...*hits Prussia*

Prussia: VHAT ZE HELL! *hits Austria*

Austria: Ouch!

Prussia: Kesese! Sorry Rod! *pats Austria's head*

Austria: ...It's fine...*hits Hungary and hides behind the couch*

Hungary: GRRRRRR! *angrily hits America*

America: WTF LIZ!? *hits Canada*

Canada: Ow! *insert the most CUTEST face ever*

America: I'm sorry Mattie!

Canada: It's ok Al! *hits Cuba*

Cuba: Ay wey! [oh shit] *hits Poland*

Poland: Ouch! That totally hurted! *hits Lithuania*

Lithuania: HEY! *hits Estonia*

Estonia: OW!

**AFTER EVERYONE GOT HIT EXCEPT FOR ARIRI LATER...**

Turkey: *hits Ariri*

Ariri: WTF BRO!? *hits Casper*

Casper: WHY ME!?

Everyone: *facepalm*

Eren: So what now!?

Everyone except Murica: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALFRED AND BE PROUD OF YOUR OLDASS SELF!

America: YEAH!

Hosts: *light up fireworks with fire* BUUUURRRRN BITCH BUUUURRRRNN!

AFTER AN HOUR OF SMOKING WEED,RECORDING BUTTSEX YAOINESS,AND WATCHING FIREWORKS LATER!

Sheep: MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!

Ahnaya: AND IF YOU DO,YOU GET DESSERTS!

Ariri: HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY MOTHERFUCKERS!

**NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS!**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**


	4. Author's note

**A/N:**

**Hey readers! It's Ariri here and I know my story might be...WEIRD! Also I want you to decide,should I keep the story like this or lower the crack a little? Also should I use description with the makeout sessions? Please review and tell me (AND DON'T TELL ME ABOUT MY GRAMMER AND PUNCTUATION,BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW!)**

**Let me now...AND NO MEAN COMMENTS,BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST ToD!**

**-Your girl,Ariri 3**


	5. ANOTHER AN

**A/N:**

**I know you might be pissed off that I haven't updated the next chappie...I KNOW IM SORRY! I'LL UPDATE NEW CHAPTERS AFTER TWO/THREE DAYS AFTER THE PREVIOUS ONE IS MADE! Also through July 13-27 I won't be able to update new chapters at that period,because of a trip! I'LL STILL MAKE NEW CHAPTERS AFTER THE VACATION! AND THE NEXT ToD CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW (More likely) !**

**-From your girl,Ariri**


	6. Ch6 More yaoiness!

**KEY:**

**[ ]- Thoughts**

_**bent letters**-_** different language,lyrics and description.  
**

**( )-Author note**

Italy: Ve~! Doitsu! Doitsu! Were gonna have a another co-host!

Germany: VAIT! How many do ve have already?

Ariri: *counts* We have two...BUT MY FRIEND IS HERE SO DON'T JUDGE CHILD! Same to Sheep!

Sheep: Agreed! *puts shades on...like a boss!*

Ahnaya: *comes back with in a Lamborghini* HEY! How ya'll doin'!

Romano: Good! EXCEPT...Tomato bastard is harassing me!

Spain: I'm just hugging my precious _ tomatè_!

Romano: *derp*

Ariri: Anyway,get the yaoi cam,the Raping cam and the Threesome cam ready Japan and Hungary!

Hungary: YES! And every yaoi couple will smack each other's asses!

Male Countries:...0_0

Sheep: Now! Let us introduce you to...LUNA!

Luna: *magically appears* HELLO PEEPS!

**Name: luna.**

**Gender:Girl.**

**App: Blue hair, purple and pink eyes, Red crop top with rainbow suspenders, blue shorts, Tiara, under the knee high boots, Gold cape.**

**Likes: Yoai, Hetalia, Candy.**

**Dislikes: people who take her candy away.**

**F**rance: *gropes Luna* _Bonjour~! Mon Pe- _*gets roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris*

Sheep,Chuck ,Russia and Luna: NO MOTHERFUCKER,NO!

Ariri: NO RAPING! Or I'll get my LEATHER belt on your ass! *insert a serious face here*

France: Ok! Ok! *hides behind England*

England: Get away bloody frog! *walks away*

France: [Some day I will make people fuck and love me...so hard!]

Luna: *eating candy* Let me read my freaking ToD's first!

Ariri: Make sure to read it like a boss! *puts shades on*

_**-dares-**_

_**1. Russia Drink 125 bottles of vodka in 2 hours.**_

_**2. England make out with America and France. Then have a threesome.**_

_**3. Germany drink as much beer as you can.**_

_**Eat tons of pasta then barf on Prussia head.**_

_**-truths-**_

_**1. America have you ever thought about one of the guys naked.**_

_**2. England confess that your a horrible cook.**_

_**3. Germany/ Italy do you love Italy/Germany. (For both).**_

_**I think that's it.**_

Russia: It's easy to drink 125 bottles of my Russian water!

Ahnaya: It's your damn fuel of course!

Sheep,Luna and Ariri: *hands Russia the bottles* DRINK THAT SHIT ALL UP!

Russia: ^J^ *hears the timer start and starts chugging down the vodka*

**30 MIN LATER...**

Russia: *chugs down the last one* IM FINISHED!

Everyone: 0_0 Daaaaayyyyyyuuuuuuum!

Japan: *reads the 2nd dare* Hungary get the Threesome camera ready!

Hungary: MUAHAHAHAHA! It's all going with the plan~! *sets up the threesome camera*

England: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!? I am not gonna be a hoe,and makeout with those two gits!

Nagisa: Aww bro! You becoming a thug! *puts shades on*

England: Whatever!

Sheep: HURRY IGGY,BECAUSE I'M FRIGGIN' MAD AGAIN!

Luna: It's over 9000 again!

Prussia: *tries to touch Luna's candy*

Luna: *bitchslaps Prussia* NO! Or I will go Freddy Cougar on your ass!

Ariri: YOU GOT THAT DAMN RIGHT! Now hurry Iggy or will force you with chains and whips! [That BDSM shit!

England: 0_0 OK! *walks nervously to America and the homosexual pervert France*

France and America: *glomps Iggy*

_After glomping the British tusundere,Francis begins to pinn him down and kiss his neck. As for Alfred,he slowly raises Authur's shirt,and begins to leave a trail of passionate kisses,while he touched the British man's bottom. Soon,Authur started moaning in pleasure and lifted his head to see two faces. "Damn gits." Authur thought,but he soon starts to makeout with them,while saliva was dripping from his mouth. After the three of the countries had a slobbery makeout session,the American and the blonde French carried Authur. Alfred lifted his upper body,as for Francis,he lifted the uke's lower body. When they arrived in the master bedroom,the three hungrily took their clothes off and followed more pleasure from the three of them..._

Hosts,Japan and Hungary: Oh...My...GURSH! *The three of them dies of bloodloss*

Doctor Mario: IM-A-HERE!

Romano: *shoots with a gun,like a badass!* Die you fat bastard!

Steve: Oh my god they killed the hosts and other two countries!

Kyle: You bastards!

Sheep and Luna: *instanly revives* WOAH!

Ariri and Ahnaya: *both instanly revives* DAYUM!

Japan and Hungary: *revives* OMG!

Germany: AHEM! It's _ mien _turn to do a dare!

Prussia: No! There is no vay West will barf on my awesome silver and white hair!

Ariri: It makes you look old as fuck,bro! *laughs*

Prussia: *glares* So unawesome _frau_!

Germany: *sighs* Italy,give me 9000 beers!

Prussia: 0_0...

Italy: *runs and comes back with a shitload of beer bottles in a boxes* Be careful Germany!

Luna: Chug all that shit down Lud!

Sheep: And don't forget the awesome shitload of pasta! *hands Germany a plate with pasta,that is 3ft. tall*

Ahnaya: _Bon apetite!_ Bro!

Ariri: Also it's made from Italy my boy!

Germany: *begins to chug beer* Oh *gulp* _mien _*gulp* _Gott_! *gulp*

**AFTER 50 BEERS...**

Germany: Now! *hiccup* for *hiccup* ze *hiccup* pasta! * eats the pasta slowly*

**AFTER 10 MINUTES...**

Germany: *walks over to Prussia then barfs on his 'awesome' hair*

Prussia: VHAT ZE FUCK! _BRUDER!_ *runs to the bathroom*

Luna: Now for Alfie!

America,France and England: *all three come back with ruffled hair*

Canada: *sad face* Why do they forget me?

Hosts: *group hug with Canada* Awww! Cheer up Mattie!

Canada: *cries softly* Th-thanks...

Ariri: *death glares at France,Iggy and America* Next time you forget Matthew...IM GONNA GET MOLESTER MOON IN THIS BITCH...

Sheep: ALSO ME WITH KNIVES AND LEMON JUICE...

Luna: GUNS AND ROCKET LAUNCHERS...

Ahnaya: AND RUSSIA'S PIPE...

France,America and Iggy:...0_0

Canada: Anyway, *wipes eyes* Alfred,have you ever thought about any guy in here naked?

America: That's easy dude! Actually...it's a tie between you and Iggy~!

England and Canada: 0/0

Ahnaya: Authur! You must tell these badasses that you are a terrible cook.

England: No! My food is perfectly delicious.

Sheep: Sorry...but it's not child!

Luna: I AGREE!

Ariri: YOU IS A TERRIBLE COOK! No offense though.

England: *sighs defeatedly* I am a terrible cook...there!

Everyone else: Finally!

Hosts: *nosebleeds at the 3rd truth*

China: What is it,aru?

Sheep: Yo Ludwig and Feli! Do both of you love each other!?

Ariri,Ahnaya,Luna: Say yes!

Italy *blushes* I-I do,since the first time I saw him, he reminded me of someone special...*cries softly*

Germany: *hugs Italy* _Ich liebe dich _...Italia. *kisses Italy*

Italy: *pulls away* _Ti amo! _ *happily kisses Germany*

Romano: **FELICIANOOOOO!** *****tries to punch Germany but gets held back by Spain*

Spain: _Calmatè _Lovi.

Hungary: *taking pictures of GerIta at the speed of light* OMG MY FUCKING YAOI DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!

Hosts: FUCK YEAH IT HAS!

Sealand: Hey! Can I read the next ToD's!?

Ariri: _SI!_

Luna: YES!

Sheep: YEAH!

Ahnaya: YEP!

_**Holla! My name is Nessi and I love This fic! :****_

_**Italy: Kiss Germany! (I just want to see that! Xdd)**_

_**Japan: What's you'r favorite Anime?! (Mine is One Piece!)**_

_**Francis: Do you love someone? (Because I love you**__ *__**blush*.)**_

_**America: Do you love Iggy? Because we all know he love you! (OTP! OTP! OTP!)**_

_**Prussia: I just want to say..YOU'RE AWESOME! **_

_**Canada: Dirty Dance for Russia please?! In private!**_

_**(Giggle XDD) **_

_**That's for now! See ya soon :** Nessi**_

Ariri: _Hola Nessi! Vamos a acere tu ToD's,ok!?_

Sheep: What?

Spain: I'll translate it later,now amigos! Italia must _besar _Germany!

Italy: Yay!

_Italy jumped in excitement as he ran towards Ludwig to give him a kiss. Ludwig blushed very red for a moment and started to kiss the Italian._

Ariri: FUCK EACH OTHER PLEASE! SO HARD TO THE MAX!

Sheep: HARDCORE!

Luna: INFINITY AND BEYOND!

Ahnaya: HARDER THAN CAPTAIN AMERICA'S DAMN SHIELD!

Japan: *sees Germany and Italy walking towards the master bedroom* I must make a doujinshi of this!

Luna: What's your favorite anime Kiku!?

Ariri: Tell us!

Japan: Well...I like Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji!

Ariri: YES! WITH THE SMEXY-ASS BUTLER,SEBASTION AND THE CUTE UKE,CIEL!

Ahnaya: I SHIP IT HARDER THAN FEDEX ON CHRISTMAS MORNING,DURING RUSH HOUR!

Ariri: I SHIP IT HARDER THAN JACK SPARROW!

Sheep: So much yaoiness! *nosebleeds*

Luna: My gursh! Yaoi forever bitches! *nosebleeds*

Ariri: OK! ENOUGH FANGIRLING! I wanna know who the FUCK France likes!

France: Hohohon~! I think I love Nessi! She likes me too! Also, out of the countries,I like Authur the most~!

England: 0/0 SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!

France: Hohoho- *gets punched by the badass motherfucker,Russia*

Russia: Stop your flirting...

Sheep: *kicks France in the nuts* I agree!

America: *reads the next truth* HELL YEAH I DO! *kisses Iggy on the check*

England: Bloody wanker! *blushes* CAN WE JUST MOVE ON! *blushes more red*

Prussia: I AM AWESOME! THANKS NESSI!

Ariri: How are you awesome if you don't own any land!? NOR' AN ECONOMY WITH MULA!?

Everyone except Prussia: Buuuurrrrrrrrrrrn!

Prussia:...*glares* I am awesome...

Ariri: I'm just playin'!

Prussia: Good!

Sheep: Canada! Go grind that ass on Russia!

Luna: Weeelll...IT'S YAOI!

Ahnaya:...*drags France away*

France: Noooooooooooo!

Ariri: Not my OTP,but...WHY THE HELL NOT!? GO MATTIE~!

Canada: *grabs Russia's hand* I need to show you something Ivan!

Russia: Da! Let's go then Matvey! *runs with Canada upstairs*

_After locking the second master bedroom(since the first is still occupied XD) ,Canada pushes Russia down on the seductively took his clothes off and got on top of Ivan then grinded on him like a two nations moaned from the aroused feeling they were having._

Hosts except Ahnaya: *writing yaoi ideas*

Poland: My turn to read~!

Ariri: GO AHEAD YOU FABULOUS BITCH~!

_**CheshireKitKat**_

**_Italy Tops Germany...that right...Germany an Uke. XD _**

**_Norway: *hands you fox ears and tail*..you must dance and sing a long to the entire song of .."what does the fox say"_**

**_England: get drunk and jump onto a table and start twerking. after this... you are no longer to be called England..but instead you will be called Mr. Twerkland. _**

**_Sealand: Becomes and is recognized as a country. Once made a country you can't take away his status as a country. _**

**_Canada: kiss me?..._**

**_Germany: do you have a crush on Italy?.._**

**_France: who did you lose your virginity to?..if with man...then who topped?.._**

**_Prussia: do you by any chance blame Germany for your country following apart, since it was disbanded for your country supporting Germany during World War II?..._**

**_England: are you protestant or Catholic?...no I don't nos or maybes.. _**

**_Hungary frying pan vs. Russia pipe. who wins?..._**

**_Everyone guess who do they think will win..then those two have to fight each other to see who wins..._**

**_Germany: Bake everyone some cookies, while_**** wearing the pink apron you own and like to cook in. **

_**Prussia: Is Germany really Holy Rome?..**_

_**Romano: why do you hate Germany so much?...**_

_**Russia: *locked in closet with Belarus for one hour*...**_

_**Belarus and France: No stalking people for one month. **_

_**Sweden and Finland: Make out session...**_

_**Japan and Greece: reveal your feelings for each other... ... love confession!**_

_**Romano: Top Spain in bed. **_

_**P.S. Canada you my favorite. I always notice you..and never would forget you. Your no invisible to me...and like.. if you ever want someone to hang out with.. or a shoulder to cry on .. or need help then call me!..also.. your cute...wanna go out on a date with me?.. pwease?...**_

Italy: *comes back with Germany* Do I have a dare bella~?

Ariri: *in a fast tempo voice* You must fuck Germany like a boss and be the inner Italian you're really are...Damn I talk fast!

Germany: *blushes* uhh...

Italy: _Si! _*drags Germany upstairs*

Japan: *hears Germany moaning* I MUST SEE! *watches both of them from the yaoi cam and nosebleeds*

Denmark: Norway! SING!

Ahnaya: SPREAD THE MOTHERFUCKING LOVE OF THE FOX!

Norway: *sighs and puts on the fox ears and tail*

_Norway:_

_Dog goes woof_

_ Cat goes meow_

_ Bird goes tweet and mouse goes squeek_

_ Cow goes moo_

_ Frog goes croak and the elephant goes toot_

_ Ducks say quack and fish go blub and the seal goes ow ow ow_

_ But theres one sound _

_That no one knows _

_What does the fox say?_

_ Ring-ding-ding-ding-ding eringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-di ngeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-di ngeringeding! _

_What the fox say?_

_ Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! _

_What the fox say? _

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_ What the fox say?_

_ Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tcho ffo-tchoff! Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tc hoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tcho ffo-tchoff!_

_ What the fox say?_

_ Big blue eyes_

_ Pointy nose_

_ Chasing mice and digging holes_

_ Tiny paws Up the hill _

_Suddenly youre standing still_

_ Your fur is red So beautiful Like an angel in disguise_

_ But if you meet a friendly horse Will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse? mo-o-o-o-orse? mo-o-o-o-orse? _

_How will you speak to that ho-o-o-o-orse? ho-o-o-o-orse? ho-o-o-o-orse?_

_What does the fox say? _

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow ! Chacha-chacha-chacha-cho w! Chacha-chacha-chacha-cho w! _

_What the fox say?_

_ Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow ! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow ! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow !_

_ What the fox say? _

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_ What the fox say? _

_A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! Woo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_ What does the fox say? _

_The secret of the fox Ancient mystery_

_ Somewhere deep in the woods _

_I know youre hiding _

_What is your sound? _

_Will we ever know?_

_ Will always be a mystery _

_What do you say?_

_ Youre my guardian angel_

_ Hiding in the woods_

_ What is your sound? _

_Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do _

_Will we ever know? _

_Bay-budabud-dum-bam I want to _

_Mama-dum-day-do I want to I want to know! Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do!_

Denmark: Holy shit! That was awesome!

Everyone: *claps* GO NORWAY!

Norway: *bows* Move on to the next dare.

Luna: *laughs at the next dare* ENGLAND! Here is some...'Apple juice'

England: *smiles* Thanks,love. *Drinks it down fast and starts to feel dizzy*

Ariri: HEYO IGGY~! Twerk your bubble butt on the damn table!

Drunk!England: HELL YEAH! *Jumps on the table and twerks better than Miley Cyrus*

Everyone: _Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt, WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE~!_

Ahnaya: *recording UK* This is going on motherfucking Tumblr!

Drunk!England: *jumps of the table* Im gonna go on a grand theft auto! *runs outside*

Nagisa: Hold up my bitches,let me take care of this drunk badass! *follows Iggy*

Sheep: NEXT! Hey everyone,you see this *holds up Sealand*

Countries: Yes.

Sheep: HE IS A FLIPPIN' COUNTRY BIOTCHES!

Sealand: Yeah!

Countries:...0_0

Hosts: LITTLE SEALAND,YOU ARE OFFICIALY A KICK-ASS COUNTRY!

Sealand: Thanks Sheep! *high fives Sheep*

Sheep: WELCOME!

Canada: *Comes back with messy hair and reads the next dare*Um... *blushes* O-ok.

CheshireKitKat: *appears* Yay! Come here Canada!

Canada: *smiles softly and kisses CheshireKitKat*

CheshireKitKat: *hugs and happily kisses Matthew back*

Everyone: Awww~!

Luna and Ariri: OK NEXT~!

Ahnaya: Doitsu must confess that he FUCKIN' loves Italy!

Germany: *comes back all sweaty* I do.

Italy: *glomps Germany...LIKE A THUG!* Ve~!

Japan nd Hungary: YEAH!

Ariri,Sheep and Russia: *derp* HEY FRENCH FAG!

France: Yes~!

Ariri: Who did you had SEX with!? FOR THE FIRST MOTHERFUCKING TIME!?

France:...It was actually a threesome~! Me,Spain and Prussia were drunk one night the-

Ariri: BAM! *claps hands together* Ya'll have AIDS!

Sheep and Russia: *Both hit France with a bigass hammer* That was hammertime bitch!

France: OW! *runs behind the couch* Also,big brother France topped~!

Prussia: Hell no! I topped!

Spain: No! It was me!

Ariri: Sit ya'lls asses down,hoes!

BTT: *grumbles while sitting down*

Luna: Ok! Next! *eating candy*

South Korea: I want some!

Luna: SURE THING,HERE YOU GO YONG! *hands him candy*

Sheep: Make sure it's damn skittles!

Ariri and Ahnaya: Taste the rainbow!

China: Next!

Prussia: I do blame West...But he's my bro! I love him! HE IS ALMOST AWESOME AS ME!

Germany: _Danké Bruder_.

Ahnaya: GERMANCEST!

Prussia and Germany: 0_0 da fuq!?

England: *comes back* Ugh...I feel nauseous,anyway do I have a truth?

Ariri: Yes! ARE YOU PROTESTANT OR CATHOLIC! You better say Catholic!

England: I'm Protestant!

Ariri: OH SHIT! IM CATHOLIC!

America: So that's why ya'll dudes don't get along!

Ariri: AMEN! Ok next! *looks at the next dare* TIME TO HAVE A FUCKIN' WWE RAW BITCHES!

Austria: Against who?

Ariri: Eliza's killer pan and Russia's hardass pipe!

Hungary: I can't fight Russia!

Luna: He stole your precious yaoi!

Ahnaya: And took it to watch that good shit burn!

Hungary: *growls and swings her pan at Russia*

Russia: *dodges and swings his pipe at Liz* You shall die,da!?

Hungary: You stole my fucking yaoi!

Russia and Hungary: *both hit each other at...THE SAME DAMN TIME and both fall*

Nagisa: *comes back* SUP' MOTHE- Woah! Are they dead!? *pokes Hungary with a stick* Poke!Poke!Poke!

Ahnaya: NEXT,CHILD!

Germany: Who vants cookies!? *puts on the pink apron*

Poland: OMG! You look so fab!

Prussia: *facepalm*

Ariri: Make them chocolate chip cookies!

Sheep: Sugar cookies!

Luna: DAMN M&M'S! DOITSU!

Ahnaya: ALL OF THE ABOVE!

Germany: Coming right up! *runs into the kitchen*

Ariri: IM JUST GONNA WATCH SOME FUCKIN' LOONEY TUNES WHILE WE WAIT!

**~~~~~TIMESKIP WITH BUGS BUNNY AND HIS PUNKASS SELF (I LOVE BUGS BUNNY BUT IM JUST SAYING THAT FOR COMEDY!)~~~~~~~~~~~**

Germany: *holds out the different varieties of cookies* Here!

Hosts: *eats the cookies like damn hungry animals* OHMYGURSH! THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!

Countries: Typical crazy teens... *eats their cookies*

Sheep: *reads Prussia's question* ANSWER THIS GILBERT!

Prussia: *reads the question* Veeeellll...

Ariri: HOLD UP! Yo Luna,bring Germany and Ahnaya,you bring my boy Italy!

Germany and Italy: We are already here.

Ariri: Ooh! I must blind as fuck,now Pussy!

Prussia: MY NAME ISN'T PUSSY!

Everyone else: *snickers*

Ariri: Stop being a pussy, AND ANSWER THE MOTHERFUCKING QUESTION!

Prussia: FINE! Germany vas Holy Roman Empire! Until France injured him and Ludwig had a coma for months,then his empire fell and vhen _bruder_ woke up,he randomly said he vas Germany...THERE!

Italy: *tears of joy* Holy Roman...

Germany: I-Italia...*hugs Italy*

Luna: *blows on tissue* So beautiful!

Ariri: *wipes eyes* My yaoiness has a shitload of happiness!

Sheep: YAY! They're finally fucking canon!

Ahnaya: Awww~!

Ariri: OK ENOUGH FANGIRLING AND LETS MOVE ON! :D

Spain: Lovi, why do you hate Germany?

Romano: HE INFLUENCES MY FUCKING BROTHER WITH HIS DISGUSTING CULTURE! *tries to punch Germany*

Prussia: *stops Romano from puching* DON'T TALK TO _MIEN BRUDER _ LIKE ZHAT! _  
_

Germany: CALM DOWN GILBERT!

Italy: VE! *sways his white flag*

Ariri: *eating popcorn* SHIT JUST GOT REAL IN THIS BITCH!

Sheep: *eating popcorn also* True that!

Ahnaya: Woah woah WOAH! Boys boys,calm your asses down!

Italian bros and the German bros: *stop arguing*

Luna: *reads the next dare* Hmmmm...*wakes up Russia by pouring vodka in his mouth*

Russia: Yes! Do I have a dare?

Luna: YUP! All you have to do is go in that closet! *points to the raping closet*

Ariri: For 30 fuckin' minutes!

Russia: *shrugs and enters the closet*

Estonia: *closes the door immediately* Phew!

**IN THE CLOSET...**

Russia: This doesn't seem that ba- *gets glomped by Belarus*

Belarus: YOU ARE MY BITCH NOW!

Russia: Nonononono!

**BACK WITH EVERYONE ELSE...**

Ahnaya: Okie dookie...France and Belarus must not stalk people for ONE month! INCLUDING PEDO-NESS FRANCE!

Ariri: ALSO RAPING OR INCEST-NESS FOR THE CRAZY BITCH!

France: I want to show people the_ amour _of my culture~!

Belarus: *yells from the closet* AND I WANT BIG BROTHER TO MARRY ME!

Sheep: NOPE!

Luna: Moving on! ...NOW WE NEED SOME SUFIN!

Iceland: Wait,Sealand can't see this.

Denmark: *walks out with Sealand*

**OUTSIDE...**

Denmark: Remeber Peter,WE NEED TO TAKE THE THUG LIFE MORE SERIOUS!

Denmark and Sealand: *hears the ice cream truck* ICE CREAM! HAHAHA! *runs to the ice cream truck*

**BACK INSIDE...**

_After the two active countries went to live the 'thug life', Sweden grabbed Finland's chin and kissed him very ,the kiss went more from want to licked Finland's bottom lip to gain entrance into his started to fight with their tongues and started to french kiss._

Hungary: *wakes up* ugh...*sees Sweden and Finland making out*...I SHIP IT BITCHES! *takes pictures*

Sweden: *pulls away and hugs Finland*

Finland: I love you Susan...

Sweden: (I won't do his accent ): ) Me too

Austria: Next!

America: Yo Kiku,do you love Greece!?

Ahnaya and Ariri: yesyesyesyesyesyesyes...

Luna: *eating candy*

Sheep:...Oh well!

Japan: *blushes* I-I do.

Greece: *wakes up* You do?

Japan: Yes! *blushes more* Do you?

Ariri and Ahnaya: BITCH say yes!

Greece: I do too. *blushes*

Japan: ^^

Sheep: *reads the last dare* ROMANO! Go fuck Spain,and now YOU'RE the SEME!

Romano: 0/0 What the hell!? I MEAN,fine! *grabs Spain's hand and walks to the master bedroom while grumbling*

**IN THE ROOM...**

Romano: *pushes Spain on the bed* Stupid tomato bastard,it's my turn now. *takes off his shirt*

Spain: Ooh,Lovi~.I didn't know how much you needed me~.

Romano: *pins Spain down* Shut up Antonio! *kisses Spain*

Spain: *kisses back Romano*

**BACK WITH THE OTHERS...**

Ariri: *hears moaning* GRIND ON THAT BITCH REAL GOOD ROMANO!

Everyone else: *nosebleed*

Canada: I would like to go on a date with you CheshireKitKat! *blushes brightly* Y-you're a special girl.

CheshireKitKat: *hugs Canada* Thank you Mattie~!

Everyone: SO CUTE~!

Hungary: MAKE SURE TO SEND IN ToD'S~!

Luna: AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**I'LL DO THE OTHER REVIEWS,IT'S JUST IM A LITTLE IN A HURRY! AND GETTING READY TO GO WITH MY FAMILY ON A TRIP! (Im going to Florida...DON'T THINK IT LIKE THAT PERVERTS! _)**

**NO MEAN COMMENTS!**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA!**

**SEND IN TRUTHS OR DARES!**


	7. I THINK MY ToD WILL BE REPORTED!

**PLEASE READ,IT'S A HEADS UP ON THIS ToD! I THINK ONE OF THE "CRITICS UNITED" OR THE "ELIMINATORS" MIGHT REPORT MY ToD!**

**Guess what!? A BITCH-ASS HOE FROM A FUCKIN' GROUP NAMED "Eliminators" TOLD ME TO DO THIS AND THAT KIND OF SHIT! (use dialogue format,description,no blah,blah,blah entries,etc.) And I looked up on the "Eliminators" Forum...AND THAT HOE ****MIGHT**** PUT ME ON THE RAGGEDYASS LIST OF "Report and Eliminate"! I DON'T KNOW IF THAT UGLYASS BITCH WILL! If so...I'll tell ya'll something...**

**IF dat hoe DOES REPORT this story...I'll make a new one secretly so we can run this badass fic without knowing! :D**

**IF dat bitch DOESN'T REPORT this story...Praise Jesus! Were safe!**

**IM GIVING YA'LL (My homies) A HEADS UP! BECAUSE A MEMBER OF THE SHITASSGANG! (Eliminators) PM'D ME SAYING A WARNING! **

**Be safe and don't let critics (uglyassbitches) REPORT YOU!**

**PM ME IF YOU WANT THE LIST OF CRITICS YOU SHOULD BLOCK!**

**ALSO IF THE "Eliminators" REPORTED ON MY STORY...PM ME FOR THE "Secret ToD story (A.K.A plan B)**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Love ya'll,Ariri**


End file.
